


Graffiti

by galaxystiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dating, Graffiti, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxystiel/pseuds/galaxystiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dating in college was a bad idea. Except when you meet someone in an interesting, but unconventional way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graffiti

Dating in college was a bad idea.

Castiel knew that, especially since the guy he was dating was in at least three of his classes. At first, it hadn’t seemed like such a bad idea, because it meant they got to sit together and hold hands beneath the desk, and it meant they had a lot in common. But then, of course, Balthazar had to go and cheat on him and so sharing classes with him was a nightmare. The smarmy dick hadn’t stopped trying to talk to him, to apologize, but Castiel wasn’t interested.

Which was why he ducked into the nearest bathroom when he saw Balthazar walking down the hall, barricading himself in a cubicle simply because he didn’t want to face him. Sitting on the toilet lid, Castiel brought his feet up, knees to his chest, contenting himself with reading the scrawled graffiti on the walls of the stall.

Most of it was the usual rubbish. _Bartholomew was here_. _Inias + Hester 4ever_. _Mr._ _Milligan sucks balls_.

Castiel rolled his eyes but kept reading, pausing when he got to a question on the wall, in writing that looked fairly fresh. It was written in green, which stood out against the rest of the mindless graffiti, and was written on the back of the door directly at eye level.

 _I thought college would be more than this_.

There was something so stark, so empty about the words that Castiel stared at it for a few minutes. He understood that feeling all too well. Everyone raved about the college experience and Castiel just felt disenchanted with the whole thing. His parents were practically broke from raising the college tuition for each of their kids, minus Gabriel who hadn’t wanted to go, and Castiel didn’t think it was worth it.

He hadn’t found anything to make him think otherwise.

Fishing out his pen without a second thought, Castiel held the lid between his teeth as he scrawled his reply. He didn’t know if the guy would ever come back to read his comment, but Castiel wanted him to know he wasn’t alone in that.

 _Me too_. _If I wanted an annoying roommate, I’d have stayed home with my brother_.

Checking the time, Castiel realised he only had a few minutes to get to his next class, so he pocketed his sharpie and left the bathroom at a sprint.

He forgot all about the graffiti until a few days later, when he’d drank too much coffee during an all night studying session and needed to race to the nearest bathroom. In the stall, he realised where he was and glanced at the door, expecting to just read over his own graffiti. Castiel was surprised to see that there was a reply, in the same scrawl.

_I hear you. Plus, college was always my brother’s dream, not mine. I just didn’t want to let anyone down._

It was kind of personal. Something that Castiel knew he wouldn’t be just sharing with anyone, let alone publicly. But this seemed to be a way to get everything off this guy’s chest, to share things without fear of judgment, because it was anonymous. He understood, though. He probably wouldn’t have made the call to come to college himself, but after his parents had practically busted a gut to raise the money, he hadn’t wanted to seem ungrateful.

Castiel wanted to cook. He wanted to have his own bakery where he’d make cupcakes and pies and even hot food on an evening. That was his dream, and he didn’t need to go to college for that. But here he was, studying Theology, and hating every second of it.

Searching his pockets, he found a pen and once more dutifully wrote out a reply, wondering if this guy, who was obviously a freshman too, was in one of his classes, or if he knew him around.

_My parents worked hard for the tuition and my older brother decided not to come, so I did instead. This isn’t where I want to be._

Leaving the stall, Castiel washed his hands and reminded himself to check back after his next class on Friday, which he did, disappointed when there was nothing there. Still, it had only been a few days, so he decided to check again after the weekend.

For a few weeks, Castiel conversed with the mystery guy, finding himself growing more and more curious about him, with every tiny hint that was revealed in his messages. Castiel found out that he studied Engineering, but was failing because he wasn’t so good at the math aspect. That he was bisexual, but had never know that was a thing until recently. He found out that the guy wanted to go home for Thanksgiving next weekend, but didn’t like flying and the journey back would cost too much in gas.

Castiel wasn’t going home either, mostly out of choice. Holidays tended to be … argumentative at home, to say the least. He just didn’t want to deal with that this year, and was happy with some microwave mac and cheese in his dorm. He didn’t get a chance to write back to the mystery guy again until the last day before the break, when his pen leaked all over his hands in the middle of class.

He checked the stall first, noticing the new message saying that the guy hated the cafeteria food and was going to have a party for one with turkey sandwiches and pie. Smiling as he noticed how far down the door their messages had gone, Castiel crouched down to write his reply, his fingers smearing pen ink all over the door.

 _That sounds awesome. I’m having mac and cheese and maybe I’ll make cupcakes in the communal kitchen_.

Castiel wanted to ask if he could leave some cupcakes somewhere for the mystery guy, but he didn’t want to be pushy. After all, this had started so they could have someone to rant to without giving away their identities. The guy might not want Castiel to know who he was. Which was fine, because Castiel wasn’t really too bothered about finding out. He just wanted to do something nice.

Still, it wasn’t an option, so he pushed open the door to go and wash his hands, walking into a green eyed guy with the most freckles Castiel had never seen.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” He breathed, holding his hands up so he didn’t get ink everywhere.

“No worries, dude.” The guy looked at his ink covered hands in amusement and grinned. “Looks like you had quite the accident?”

Castiel laughed and nodded. “You could say that. My professor just gave me a dirty look for daring to interrupt his lecture to ask to use the bathroom.”

The guy laughed too. “Was the lecture that interesting?”

“Hell no. I don’t know what made me take Theology, but I regret everything.” Castiel smiled as he made his way over to the sink to wash his hands, while the other guy headed into the stall Castiel just evacuated.

Washing his hands, Castiel scrubbed off as much of the ink as he could, before heading back to his class. It wasn’t until he’d taken his seat that he realised there had been three or four empty stalls, yet the green eyed guy had waited for him to finish up in there.

Was it possible he wanted to check for a reply? Was he the one who had written back to Castiel for the last month?

As soon as the lecture was over, Castiel hurried back into the bathroom to check the door. Sure enough, there was a single line scrawled there, and Castiel had to bend over to read what it said.

 _You have beautiful eyes_.

So that was him. He must have known Castiel was writing back because of the ink smeared on the door and on his hands, and he gave a wide smile as he opened the door. What he wasn’t expecting was to find that green eyed guy leaning against the sink, watching him with a tentative smile, something akin to hope in his eyes.

Stepping forward, Castiel offered his hand. “Castiel. Nice to meet you.”

“Dean,” the eyes lit up and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as the guy reached out to take Castiel’s hand. “And you really do have beautiful eyes.”

Smiling, Castiel threaded their fingers together. “So do you, Dean. Do you want to spend Thanksgiving with me? I could be persuaded to make pie.”

Smiling, Dean started to lead them out of the bathroom. “I think that’s a great idea, Cas. You know… maybe college isn’t gonna be so bad after all. Maybe I was just missing something.”

“Maybe I was too,” Castiel breathed quietly, grinning as he passed Balthazar and saw the look of shock and outrage on his face, but it just made him squeeze Dean’s hand a little tighter.

Scratch that, dating in college was _always_ a good idea. He’d just have to make sure this time, it worked out.

**Author's Note:**

> [MY TUMBLR](http://blueeyedangel.co.vu)


End file.
